The Titan Tournament (Sign up to Join.)
Greetings everyone, welcome to the Titan Tournament! This will be I, Jaredthefox92's first every hosted large scale tournament designed just for your characters! In this tournament your character must face off against not only other characters, but powerful boss ones as well so that they may claim the title of a Titan! This tournament will not only take place on the wikia, but also skype! However, I will make sure everyone has a fair shot to win it. Let the Tournament of Titans begin! Participants: (You must sign up so that I may keep track.) *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *w0rkinprogress *RedRush3999 *Saren *Shadow Amethyst *ApolloFlare *Brudikai222 *ImNotCalledDave *Joshua the Hedgehog *Noahc2015 *Trisell Chronos *vitomikespersonality Involved Characters: (You register your character here.) Contestants: *Carmet *Shad *Komerl *Hectic *Kallus Ibrahim (Lost to Joshua Zephyrius) *Michael The Fox *Lunas the Hedgehog *Axel the Hedgehog *Rock the Cat *Joshua Sentrium Burns *hugh then wolf Spectators: *Rynk Hellborn (For now at least) *Urd *Zendred (For now.) *Caitlineia Eurius Rules: (By registering you agree to abide by these.) #Jared is GM, therefore if I make a call it is final. #Chaos powered characters can join,' but they must be balanced' and Jared will decide how they match up if there is an interference. #If there is a problem with magic vs science I, Jaredthefox92 will weigh in these for results. Trust my judgement on this. #Standard roleplaying rules apply, no goddmodding, auto-hitting, powerplaying, ect. (Failure to comply after I give out a warning will result in a disqualification.) #The arena may change, with various things added to spice up a match. However, un-authorized destruction of the arena will not be tolerated. ' #'I may throw in boss characters. 'These bosses maybe tougher to face, but they cannot climb the latter and I will take into account their place when deciding the results if they are not clear cut. '''Boss battles are more for fun. ' #'I will allow only one character per person. '(My bosses are the only exception, however they cannot 'win' the tournament. ) Choose your best! #2v2 Team Battles will count as bonus battles, the winning team won't climb the latter, but they will receive a 'bonus' in their next match that does count for them as an advantage. #Thou shall not kill.' If your character becomes an edgelord, he will be killed. He who lives by the sword will die by the sword. #Damage won't carry over into the next match, neither will status elements. (Medics are standing by.) #Your character can be a spectator, and there will be a hub for dialogue. (Give me time to work on that. ^^') #I will add items for collection and perhaps even obstacles in the forms of various stages, (think Smash Bros stages perhaps.) #Jared reserves the right to not give you a reason as to what, when, or where an item spawns in match.' Both contestants agree to items at either of their own risk. ' #'Invertidly, both players have to agree and consent to items being spawned in match, if either player choose to not have items Items will be turned off. (This doesn't count for Bonus Boss Battles.)' #'However, stage enviromental attributes cannot be turned off. (If there is something nasty on the stage like an obsticle you just have to deal with the fact it's a part of the stage's theme.) ' Items (Note: These may spawn randomly or maybe turned on/off due to each match.) *Ophelia's Pills: Basically Super Mushrooms, they make your character grow into a giant! *Mountain Dew: Basically the Bunnyhood, they invigorate your character with energy and makes them move really fast! *Donutsteel: Basically the metal box, they turn your character into a metal version for the duration! *Chainsword: Basically a beam sword, use this to fence against your foes! *Baila's Thunderbolt: Toss this to zap your opponents! *Green Emerald - User can cast Chaos Control once *Reaper 717 Cold Plasma Rifle: Basically the super scope in Brawl) *The Wabbit - The Mr. Saturn equivalent *Urd's special soup-Lifts any status ailments and prevents debuffs for the duration. *Teh Gloreh Emerald: Ampliefies all stats for the duration, '''it does not allow you to transform'. *Titan Emerald: Allows your character to transform or use an uber attack. (Note: You will have to have your character either grab this close or perhaps you earn it through bonus fights.I'f Earned you cannot beat it out of the person who spawned it hand!') Custom Stages: (To add one speak with Jaredthefox92 for approval. They will be listed below when accepted.) *Genesis City (Josh's) *The Standard (Default easy stage) *Grief's Bedroom (Jaredthefox92's.) *Green Hill Zone (Classic, just like in Brawl.) *Castle Hellervein (Trisell Chronos.) *Streets of Siag (Jaredthefox92) *The Endless Sands (Saren's stage.) *Arena of Salvation (Brudikai222) The Hub · Main Registration Room A large circle with high walls leading to a sky-drawn ceiling. It’s colored with light blue and silver. The center holds the registration table, with various couches and staff standing about. Between the halls leading to the other rooms are different selling-stands. To the right is the Break Room, and to the left is the Battle Room. To the front is the main offices for employees only. · Break Room A large slightly-darker room than that of the main room, the Break Room holds a cafeteria to the right and a lounge to the left. Various couches and tables are set up, with purchasable emporiums of different foods surrounding the cafeteria side. Some dispensers for snacks and drinks are scattered about. · Battle Room The main battle room holds the records and footage of various fights and brief information for items and combatants. It connects to three other pathways through a single hall, the Training Room at the left, the armory at the right, and the Battle Selection room which leads to the main fights ahead of both. § Training Room Here, you can select all of the various information gathered about each player involved, as well as the items, and practice against holograms and props. § Armory Permission is required to access different levels of armor and weapons. Mostly those with more recognition are able to access these wares. Those that attempt to take them will be punished if done so without permission. § Battle Select A screen will appear to select your battle, your opponent, and the circumstances of the battle. Wins/Losses: *Round One: Joshua Zephyrius (Disqualified) (+1)/ Kallus (Lost), Komerl (+1)/ Vul (lost/ disqualified).